350 and 19 hours
by lovin-reyrey
Summary: You believe in things when you're a kid. The bogeyman, dracula, ghosts. Jae the fairy has been employed by death to make sure that one kid stops believing.
1. Jaes misfortune and the Start of the End

Chapter 1  
  
Being a kid is easy. Childhood is a breeze. You don't have to do much, just run a round a lot and stick your tongue out at people in a moderately cute way, but that's it. Of course, there are some rules, guidelines if you may. Things like, always be polite. Learn your Ps and Qs and go to bed when you're told. This isn't much though, considering what you have to do when you're an adult. Simple. At least, that's what Jae was told when she took up the job. Nobody managed to tell her that sometimes, life is different. Let's remember, not every family has a loving mother, a providing father, and a warm house. Hell, some people don't even have a family. And that's the category that Jae happened to fall into, poor sod. She hadn't even wanted the job. She'd been sipping coffee one night after a hard days labour on the masters front lawn, when three burly men with pin- stripe suits and bowler hats had walked in casually and cornered her in her own living room! "Excuse me, but could you come back later? Corrie's on." The lads had looked at each other, and a small snigger had escaped from somewhere inside the fattest one's beard. Then 'clunk', and blackness had hit her.  
  
When she awoke, it was dark, and slightly spooky. Jae thought she could hear a dripping sound in the distance, but it stopped abruptly when she cleared her throat. Being a fairy, she was highly skilled in all arts of 'getting rid of nuisances'. Everything from bogeymen, werewolves, vampires, ghosts and ghouls (sorted into one category on the revision booklet) to pretty much anything that goes 'bump' in the night, and that includes drippings. That's how the fairies were trained in the old days; the young blood that comes in these days is a disgrace. When she was a lass, training to be a fairy was more like military combat. You learned how to fight off evil curses, evil hexes, evil.... everything. And there was no prim little tutu or ballerina shoes. Oh no, you got the wand and the wings, and that was it. You had to supply your own clothes. Not any more though. Now, fairies were too busy messing with their hair to fight off the annoyances of childhood. But Jae hadn't the time to be prattling on about the youth of today. No, she had to get out of here. She struggled for a bit, and tried toppling her chair and tried biting the ropes. After a while she gave up and laughed a little to herself. Knowing her, it had probably been the Wilson kids from next-door, dressed up and on a rampage. Knowing her, she was probably locked in her broom cupboard. She sighed, and leaned back a little. What in god's name was she going to do?  
  
HAVING FUN?  
  
"What the-? Oh, it's you. Took your time, didn't you? Look, just hurry up and get me out of these ropes."  
  
I'M SORRY. I CAN'T DO THAT.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
ROPES AREN'T MY THING. AND BESIDES, IT WOULDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE, WOULD IT?  
  
"What wouldn't make any sense?"  
  
RELEASING THE PERSON I WANTED TO CAPTURE.  
  
The figure raised a hand, and she was unconscious again. Great, she was tied up, in a dark room on her own, and now Death had decided to bail out on her. This just wasn't her day... 


	2. Death's claim to shame

Chapter 2  
  
It was at least an hour before Jae woke up, and when she did her head hurt more than ever. When she had adjusted her eyes to the light, she could see that she was somewhere different. Somewhere she had never been before, except in her dreams. It was surprisingly colourful, but there were no shades are tones to any of the objects. It was all just blocks of colour. There was a path leading up to a house, and next to it a plain blue river. Trees were dotted around but they had been drawn funny. Big brown sticks with green blobs stuck on the top of them. She walked along the small brown path to a small white house. The house didn't look right either; it had a square door, four square windows and a chimney with curly smoke pouring out of it. The smoke wasn't heading anywhere; it was stuck to the chimney. As she got to the door, she found that when the door swung open, it was like a sheet of paper. Everything was 2D.  
  
"Hello?" Jae peered in through the door and saw a surprisingly large living room. Abnormal chairs were placed at spots around the room so that none of them were facing each other. There was a mantelpiece, but no fire. Something was clearly wrong. She cautiously walked in and felt the chairs just in case they weren't real. "HELLO??"  
  
GLAD YOU DECIDED TO JOIN ME.  
  
"You again? Look, where am I? You could give me an explanation."  
  
YOU'LL GET ONE, IN DUE TIME.  
  
"That makes no sense."  
  
IT DOESN'T HAVE TO.  
  
Jae slumped onto the chair and clasped her head in her hands. Death walked up to her, and placed a bony hand on her shoulder. (Well he doesn't really walk, Death glides.) Jae wanted to look at him, but he isn't the most comforting of people so she continued to stare at the floor.  
  
I KNOW YOU'RE CONFUSED. I WOULD TELL YOU, BUT IT IS YOUR DUTY TO FIND OUT. I CAN ONLY TELL YOU WHERE YOU ARE GOING.  
  
"I'm going? Since when was I going anywhere?"  
  
I AM IN, WELL, THERE ISN'T A MORTAL WORD FOR IT.... PERIL. YES, I AM IN PERIL. THINGS HAVE HAPPENED, STRANGE THINGS. PLACES THAT NO HUMAN DARES TO TREAD, AND THAT INCLUDES FAIRIES.  
  
"That doesn't mean that I won't understand it." Death paused, and let out what sounded like an attempted sigh. He didn't know what to say now; he'd never had Jae talk to him like that before. What would Jae do? He sat on a chair at the other end of the room and turned to look at her. He took a minute to think, I SHOULD JUST LET IT OUT.  
  
THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO, WHEN I FIRST TOOK ON THE JOB, SOME THINGS I, SORT OF, MISSED. I WAS YOUNG, WELL, AS YOUNG AS I CAN BE. AND I NEVER LEARNED ABOUT THE OTHER ISSUES THAT HAPPEN IN MY.... PROFFESSION. THINGS LIKE THE AFTERLIFE, HELL, THE LAND OF THE DEAD.  
  
"See, I have heard of those places. I don't thoroughly understand them, but that's better than nothing."  
  
YES..... WELL, YOU HAD BETTER KNOW WHERE YOU'LL BE STAYING. I NEED YOU TO LOOK AFTER SOMEONE FOR ME, JUST FOR A MONTH OR SO. HER NAME IS SOPHIE, AND SHE'S SLIGHTLY... STRANGE.  
  
He mumbled the word, so that Jae wouldn't hear her, but he had clearly underestimated the average fairy.  
  
SHE'S AN ORPHAN, AND YOU WILL BE TAKING THE PLACE OF ANOTHER GIRL IN THE ORPHANAGE. PLAY IT SIMPLE, AND OBEY THE MASTERS. THE REST IS UP TO YOU.  
  
Death stood up, and walked to the limp door. Jae took the hint and got up to leave. She was about to step out onto the green grass when she felt the cold hand on her shoulder again.  
  
DENY EVERYTHING...  
  
She stopped to speak, but Death had disappeared. In fact, the whole world had disappeared and she found herself spinning through a blank page. When she landed, it took her a while to stand. When she did, she was a damp room with two camp beds and a slightly cracked window. She turned to head out of the door, sure that she didn't want to be there, when a voice echoed from the other end of the room.  
  
"Don't leave..." 


	3. Sophie's oddness

NB. Just a quick word to say that, in this version of Discworld, Death is Irish. It just sounds cooler.  
  
Chapter 3 Jae spun around so quickly that she practically fell over on the spot. The room was dark, and from what she could see it was empty. Yet, a voice had come from somewhere, and it was starting to freak her out.  
  
"Who's there? "Jae was really afraid now, she was certain that she was alone.  
  
"Me" the voice came from somewhere behind her. Jae spun again, but not as fast as before. She was slightly dizzy. "Don't be mad, I didn't mean to creep up on you. It's just, how did you get here?" Jae could see the figure more clearly now. She didn't look very tall, about the same height as herself and she had long hair, quite tatted and worn. Jae didn't know what to say. She was about to say 'I come from a land where everything is topsy- turvy and the flowers are made of candy.' It sounded slightly odd, but, hey, it's just the truth. However, as the words reached her mouth she remembered the simple phrase that Death had whispered before she had entered this room. 'Deny everything'.  
  
"I... I'm not sure. I've been unconscious for a while. I was outside a moment ago. Are-are you Sophie?" The girl stepped back, not quite sure of whether to be afraid or whether to be honoured that someone actually knew her name.  
  
"Yes. And you are-?" Jae smiled. She didn't seem that odd.  
  
"Jae. Gray. Jae Gray, at your service." She held out her hand, not quite knowing what to expect. She didn't have a real last name, just fairy Jae or Jae the fairy. She'd have to make one up. But Sophie still looked at her, with a look of wonderment on her face.  
  
"Jae Gray?" Jae cursed under her breath. Very clever, make the name rhyme, it sounds so much more normal that way!  
  
"Yes, it's a very high-class English name, my family was extremely rich. I suppose it doesn't make much sense, me being here." Sophie just stared. Stood and stared.  
  
"Yes, I suppose." She looked around, as If to find any way of avoiding conversation. "I'm Sophie Ellis. You must be Cathy's replacement. They don't usually bring in newcomers to my room. So," She slumped onto the bed. "What's wrong with you?" Jae raised an eyebrow and sat down on the bed opposite her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You know, are you a bit funny in the head, do you hear things, see things... are you like me and believe things?" So this was what Death had meant when he said odd. But what did she believe in that was so wrong?  
  
"No, I'm – I'm here to help you. Look after you, that sort of thing. A lot of people think you're crazy, and I want to help you through this. Do we have a deal?" Sophie didn't look up, just fiddled with her hands and muttered things to herself.  
  
"Alright. But you have to believe me; I know I'm right, everyone else is wrong. They close me up here and pretend like I don't exist just because I'm not afraid to tell the truth." She glanced up at Jae and then proceeded to mutter. Jae thought she could hear the words "Just because I can see him..." Sophie stood up and walked to the door. Jae quickly followed her, not sure where they were going. As Sophie opened the door, she turned to Jae.  
  
"Why is Death Irish?" Jae was stumped, what a good question. 


	4. Sophie's secret: Part 1

Sorry this chapter took so long to write, I have been swamped with exams and other stuff. Thanks so much for all the reviews, I appreciate it so much! Last ever friends and start of BB tonight! Woo!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As they walked down the wooden spiral staircase, Sophie's question never left Jae's mind. She'd never thought about the accent before well i suppose when you see him you don't have much time to... what she was thinking?! who cares about the accent how did she know about Death? she only looked what thirteen? It had been her experience that thirteen year olds generally didn't know about the being that took you away to die. She wanted to say something, yell at her, tell her to stop making things up and be normal, but she couldn't. There was nothing wrong with Sophie's question. That was the problem, it was too correct.  
  
As Jae turned around to answer her, they entered the grand hall. Not that there was anything grand about it, come on, this is an orphanage. But it was impressive, nonetheless. A huge wooden table, which ran the length of the room, was stood in the centre, and around it were seated no less than 60 chairs. In the far corner stood a set of smaller tables, which held plates, drinks, and bowls of food. It was like an extremely cheap buffet. Already there were children gathering to sit around it, some stopping and looking intently at Jae and Sophie. One boy sniggered as he walked past and whispered to his friend 'Looks like that freak Sophie's found a friend. She's probably just as batty.' Jae felt quite naked in front of them, all their eyes peering to look at her, but Sophie just wandered on with her head held high. She didn't seem to notice them at all.  
  
By the time the two girls had dished out their food, the room was completely full. Sophie made her way to the table and sat down in a small plastic chair. Jae went to join her but realised that no extra place had been laid. Suddenly the room went silent, and all eyes turned on Jae. If she had felt naked before, then this was a whole new naked world. A giggle. A snigger. Then the room exploded with laughter, shrieks of it, echoing around the room and pouring into Jae's brain. Jae shouldn't have been embarrassed, or upset. Jae was an adult; she was nearing 25 in human years, and a hell of a lot older in fairy years. But she was. She felt a sting in the back of her eye. Not the tears please God not the tears. Here they came... She burst out crying and dropped her plate, which fell with a spectacular smash at the end. The laughter very slowly died out until there was only one person laughing. Sophie. Now the eyes turned to Sophie, and the expressions changed from happy to angry. A small girl with pigtails piped up,  
  
"What's so funny freak?"  
  
"Yeah, leave the girl alone. Would you like it if we laughed at you?"  
  
Strangely, the children started tormenting Sophie, probing her with questions and insults. Jae wanted to do something about it but she felt stupid enough already. The noise was so loud that hardly anybody noticed Mrs Andrews stride through the door and fight her way through the abusive children. The ringleader, a boy named Jonathyn Stout, was plucked from the crowd along with Sophie and a startled Jae. They were carted along the corridor to a damp room, which held a table and some mouldy-looking chairs. The three kids sat nervously down on them and waited to hear what Mrs Andrews had to say. Mrs Elizabeth Andrews was the head of the orphanage and not what you would call child-friendly. She wore her hair in a tight bun and never seemed to wear colours. Her lips were thin and her eyes were stern with bushy eyebrows.  
  
"Well? I won't have misbehaviour in my orphanage, do you hear? Do you know what I will do if....."  
  
The conversation lasted over an hour, and when Jae finally stood up to leave her backside had gone completely numb. They had all been sent to their rooms, and Jae had gone with food as her dinner had been missed. But Jae wasn't hungry, she was furious. And she wanted a word with little miss Sophie. As soon as the bedroom door shut she threw down her plate and stormed towards the girl.  
  
"Look! I don't know who on earth you are, and how you know about Death and his accent and, why did you laugh at me, you're no more popular than me!!" Jae's eyes were raging, and she was breathing very coarsely. But Sophie just smiled on, muttering to herself.  
  
"Answer me!" Sophie tilted her head.  
  
"You really don't know? You're obviously not as smart as I thought you were."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't you recognize me? After all, you're one of Death's most reliable employees and you've been to his house many a time. Don't tell me you've forgotten already."  
  
All of Sophie's information was getting more and more accurate. Yes, Jae was an employee of Death, a very good one indeed. She usually did children's deaths, they were easier and felt better being taken away by a fairy. And yes, she had been to Death's house quite a lot. She had needed to so that she could fetch Binky. But who was she forgetting?  
  
"I still don't know. Sorry."  
  
Sophie shook back her hair and sighed.  
  
"Hello. My name is Ms Ysabell..... Death, I suppose. Nice to meet you." 


End file.
